gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Alamo Sea
The Alamo Sea is a salt lake located in the middle of Blaine County, San Andreas. Description The Alamo Sea is the largest body of water located on the San Andreas mainland. It is fed by the Pacific Ocean via the Cassidy Creek and the Zancudo River, as well as from agricultural runoff from nearby Grapeseed. The Alamo Sea is surrounded by Mount Chiliad to the north, Grapeseed to the northeast, Stab City to the west and Sandy Shores to the south. Like the real life Salton Sea, the Alamo Sea, according to its official website, was created as the result of an accident. It covers an area of 1.5 square kilometers, or about 0.58 square miles, which makes it the largest lake to ever appear in the GTA Series. The shoreline of the Alamo Sea lies 30 meters, or about 98 feet above sea level. It is affected by tides, meaning the water will rise and decline depending on the time of day. The deepest point of the lake is located approximately 250 meters north of Stab City. The waters here reach a depth of 45.3 meters, or about 149 feet. The water of the Alamo sea are already murky and at this depth they are even darker. Some deep water fish are also present at this depth but are completely harmless. It is described as "a putrid, salt-rich lake whose waters are unlikely to be home to anything you’d want to go fishing for". The sea is probably toxic, as it is described as being able to "burn through a man's lower intestine in seconds". Despite these claims, the player is able to wade and swim in the water freely. Indeed, two of the triathlon missions involve swimming in the Sea. However, large amounts of trash and debris litter the shores of this lake, further hinting of how polluted the sea is. Many dead fish can be seen lining up the coastline. The wreckage of the Cargo Plane from Minor Turbulence can be found submerged in the western section of the Alamo Sea. Since it was holding weapons before it fell, some weapons can be found in the wreckage too. According to a Weazel News radio report, hipsters have begun moving to the Alamo Sea area. They were bored and did not follow the local lifestyle, so the hipsters decided to start using drugs. Influence The Alamo Sea is based on the Salton Sea in Southern California. It is named after the Alamo River, which drains into the Salton Sea. Roads and Streets *Marina Drive *Calafia Road *Seaview Road *North Calafia Way Mission Appearances GTA V *Minor Turbulence GTA Online *Method in the Madness *A Boat in the Bay Gallery BlaineCounty.jpg Alamo.jpg AlamoSatellite-GTAV.jpg Tour The Lake GTAO.jpg|Alamo Sea and Sandy Shores. TheAlamoSea-WebAd-GTAV.png|Advertisement for The Alamo Sea featuring the tagline: "The jewel of San Andreas". Trivia *According to the beta map found in the files, the Alamo Sea was not shown as a body of water on the map. Whether this was a map error with regards to fill or whether the area was indeed simply a continuation of the surrounding area is unknown, although half of the stretch of the Zancudo River was also designated as land, suggesting this is simply a map mistake. *The Alamo is also the name of a fort in San Antonio, Texas where in 1836, 200 Texans were killed defending the fortress from 4000 Mexican Army soldiers. de:Alamosee es:Alamo Sea fr:Alamo Sea pl:Alamo Sea ru:Alamo Sea Category:Lakes Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Geography Category:Geography in GTA V Category:Bodies of water